the_darkest_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Canmesiac
Canmesiac, the Lord of Deception 'is the god of betrayal, strife, lies, and madness. He was believed to be a creation of the paladin Absyn, who did not truly arrive in the pantheon until years after the sealing of the Imprisoned Deities. After his arrival, he attempted to murder Amelia and Sicteous, unsuccessful both times. Although he was able to kill the lesser deity Squawn, until she was brought back with the help of both Amelia and Cliouqoue, and with the help of the Mal-man, trick Sicteous into trapping himself in the Shadowfell. After that Amelia, Idrass and Cliouqoue attempted to banish Canmesiac, but were unsuccessful. Instead he was slain in an epic battle with Bilzbaun at The Gates, in a way very similar to the fate of Azgoud, and was never brought back, although he still technically holds dominion over madness, betrayal, and strife. 'Appearance Canmesiac was a humanoid creature who wore a cloak of animal skin, and possessed both a powerful blade and staff that he used to fight with. He was taller than most other gods though (probably because he was created that way), coming in at about fifteen feet tall. 'Personality' Canmesiac was an incredibly hateful god, who lived for stife among other deities. He especially loathed the martyr god Sicteous and the loving goddess of rebirth, Amelia. He made a lot of enemies including the afore mention and also included: Bilzbaun, Idrass, Squawn, and Cliouqoue. 'History' 'Before Godhood' Canmesiac started as a frankenstein like creation of the goddess Absyn, with the intent to raise him to godhood, in order to slay the rest of the pantheon. After his creation, it is speculated the it took around fifty years for him to arrive in the pantheon. Also before arriving in the Crynhaven pantheon, he fought in a massive war in Eastos, called The Resurgence, ironicly fighting against the creation of countless evil demon lords. 'Deception' Upon arriving in the pantheon, he immedietly planned the downfall of countless other deities, and quickly allied himself with other mischevious gods, such as Grade. The god he hated the most was the self-sacraficing Sicteous, and he set to destroy the god. He first attempted to take the llife of Sicteous during his peaceful time of worship to the creator Idros. He struck him with a sword, but the wound inflicted was not fatal to the always dying god. In order to finish the job, he made a pact with Grade to trick Sicteous into imprisoning himself. Together, they tricked Amelia and Squawn to stop the "murder" of Sicteous, and they had tricked them into want to seal Canmesiac in the Shadowfell. They then used Amelia's power to seal Sicteous in the Shadowfell, and a great battle insued. The battle ended with the death of the mortal cleric/paladin Squawn. 'Murder, Battle, and Death' Being responsible for the death of Squawn, Canmesiac began to flee to The Gates, where he believed that he could escape back to the realm of mortals, but he was met by the guard of the gates, the storm god Bilzbaun. There they fought for nearly a week, before Bilzbaun was able to strike the killing blow on Canmesiac, sending his soul from his body to be lost forever. After the battle, Amelia and Cliouqoue were able to raise Squawn to godhood, in order to save her life. 'Worshipers' In modern day, Canmesiac is only worshiped by cults and madmen alike. His worshiped is shunned upon, much like that of Ykreus and the other Imprisoned Deities. The so called, "Church of Madness" is dedicated to spreading strife and destruction throughout the land. Although those who truely believe in the cause are mostly likely being tricked, seeing as modern priest, clerics, and paladins of Canmesiac are usually con-men who only use the deity to gain something out of their followers, fitting seeing as he was once the god of lies. Although Canmesiac is mostly shunned, he does still have a partial holiday in the form of The Solstice. His legacy also lives on, for it was his death that named Bilzbaun a hero, and inspired Azgoud, plus his church also was responsible for fighting against the demon lords of Eastos for countless years to come. 'Trivia' *Canmesiac is heavily inspired and based off of the Forgotten Realms god of Cyric. Cyric is also Dylan Fruh's favorite deity in the Forgotten Realms. 'References' Category:Deity Category:Extra-dimensional beings